


Кода к 10.03

by Marina_ri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s10e03, M/M, Romance, Season/Series 10
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/pseuds/Marina_ri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Метка обколота по периметру, контур печати повторяется точками-штрихами, следами уколов — как если бы Сэм хотел вкатить иглу прямо в припухший шрам, подарок Каина, но боялся навредить, сделать хуже, плясал вокруг.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кода к 10.03

**Author's Note:**

> написано в подарок Addie Dee

Метка обколота по периметру, контур печати повторяется точками-штрихами, следами уколов — как если бы Сэм хотел вкатить иглу прямо в припухший шрам, подарок Каина, но боялся навредить, сделать хуже, плясал вокруг.   
  
Дин считает вздувшиеся красные пятнышки, трет каждое кровоизлияние, выпуклое под пальцами. Семнадцать на руке, четыре на шее. Двадцать один кровавый укол, почти сутки, мощно. У Отца Томпсона, помнится, получалось за восемь инъекций излечить демона. Да только Отец Томпсон не сталкивался с Рыцарями Ада.   
  
Здоровенный гамбургер истекает на тарелке жиром, сыром и помидорным соком, пахнет остро на всю комнату, так что от голода крутит кишки узлами — словно Дин ни разу не ел, пока был демоном. Но это не так, ел, жрал даже, заливался Джеком по самую макушку, драл девок по три раза на дню, любой каприз, да за деньги Короля, да и вовсе без денег — кто откажет такому классному парню в таком классном загуле? Только будущий труп и откажет.  
  
Пустые, бесцветные, чужие воспоминания. Утонул будто. И лежал на дне, смотрел сквозь толщу воды, как сверху все… колышится. Живет. Убивает.   
  
Поиграем, Сэмми? Я вожу, Сэмми. Попался, Сэмми. Вот это ярко.   
  
Ярко, когда собственная кровь кипела ядом в жилах, нагретая в котле антидемонской ловушки, когда от каждого укола желудок съеживался в черносливину и рвался через глотку вверх. Ярко, когда чернота выталкивалась за пределы тела, огромная, непроглядная чернота, забивала пространство бункера, наплывала на Сэма, залепляла глаза. И было больно, и весело. и легко.   
  
Когда Сэм шарахался со стеной в голове, и все ковырял ее, придурок, пинал, расшатывал, как же он там говорил? Как будто опоили клофелином, а когда проснулся, узнал, что спалил целый город. Тут не так, нет. Дин помнит все, каждый свой щелчок зажигалки. Да только… Лежал на дне и смотрел. Даже вина странная, водянистая, разбавленная. И стыдно за нее, за такую недо-вину.   
  
А может накроет еще чуть позже. Накроет.  
  
Дин зажмуривается и с удовольствием откусывает огромный кусок от принесенного Сэмом гамбургера, прокатывает остро-соленый жирный вкус по горлу. И едва успевает добросить себя до мусорного ведра. Двадцать один прокол стерильной иглой, двадцать один вход освященной крови наливаются красным, пульсируют, и желудок выворачивается наизнанку.   
  
— Дин, эй, эй, Дин… Тш-ш… Воды? Выпей, сейчас отпустит. Это откат, это пройдет. Пройдет.   
  
Откуда он только взялся? Свалил же вроде к себе со своей блаженной улыбкой, покореженной рукой и квадратной бутылкой в бумажном пакете.   
  
— Фуф, да ты иди, Сэмми. Нормально все.   
— Дурно, да? Пей. Пей.  
  
Сэм оттесняет на кровать, прижимает к губам бутылку воды, обливает неловко — одной-то рукой хрен чего сделаешь нормально. Дин пьет, не сопротивляется. Пьет жадно.   
  
— Святая? — уточняет между глотками.   
— Да. Да. Дин. Дин…   
— Хорошо.   
— Поспишь?   
— Да.   
  
Он не хочет уходить. Топчется у облеванного мусорного ведра, мнет хрустко пустую бутылку длинными пальцами. От него остро пахнет алкоголем и мощным, шальным таким облегчением. Как пахнет облегчение? Дин думает: очевидно, спермой? И усмехается.   
  
Сэм подхватывает усмешку, заглядывает в глаза:   
  
— Чего ты?   
— Оставь ты это ведро, я уберу. Дерьмово выглядишь.   
— А тебя прям на обложку «Лучший охотник месяца», — Сэм фыркает и закатывает глаза Помани его — и он тут же будет здесь, со всеми его ногами длинными, тощими руками — точнее, одной рукой, с ввалившимися глазницами, синильной чернотой вокруг век…  
  
Дин манит. Вытягивается на кровати, вжимая ноющий позвоночник в жесткий матрас, и двигается к краю. Едва заметно указывает подбородком рядом с собой.   
  
Сэм выдыхает шумно и осторожно опускается рядом. Бережет руку. Наваливается сверху больным плечом, вжимается острым носом в ямочку у горла.   
  
— Искал, значит, в этот раз? — не может удержаться Дин. Сэм в ответ рычит глухо, царапает кожу изжеванными губами.  
— Выпить осталось?   
— Да, — выдыхает Сэм в рот, извивается, подтягивает себя выше, спеленутый нелепым слингом.   
  
Дин слизывает привкус виски с его десен и глушит ладонями дрожь — брата колотит, коротит частыми очередями: тра-та-та — затишье; тра-та-та — затишье.   
  
Сэм сползает губами к шее, греет каждый след от укола, зализывает мягко, сонно, но пальцами здоровой руки цепко держится за карман на рубашке, тянет непроизвольно вниз, так что ткань начинает трещать. Дина ведет от сочетания панической хватки и расслабленной ласки губ, как будто он проспал не свою смерть, а последние пятнадцать лет, и Сэм снова нелепый подросток с гормональным штормом и сдвинутой крышей.   
  
Острие топора вошло бы точно в висок — хрясь! Череп треснул бы как грецкий орех, взорвался красной кляксой, и испачканное мозгом лезвие осталось бы торчать в стене. Дин бы расстроился: игра закончилась, противник попался хлипкий. Как-то так все было бы? Дин не знает.   
  
— Наверное, нам стоит обсудить топор? — нерешительно говорит Дин и возит, возит пальцами по виску Сэма, по слипшимся волосам. Брат тощий даже тут, кожа натянута туго, височная кость слегка вогнута, и Дин никак не может убрать пальцы из теплой впадины. Когда у Сэма были мигрени, он вечно вжимал большие пальцы в виски, потом давления становилось мало, и он массировал себя кулаками, давил костяшками, пытался пробить свою дурную башку.   
  
— Ну, топор, — неловко пожимает своим подбитым крылом Сэм.— Подумаешь. Ты только это… Завязывал бы уже, а? Сто вторников, одна среда, ад, Чистилище, ролевые демонские игры. Заманался без тебя.   
  
Карман он все ж таки отрывает, дурак. Ткань неохотно ползет по шву, и Сэм тогда просто ложится сверху всем весом, подпихивает бесцеремонно ладонь под затылок Дина, запускает пальцы в неприлично отросшие волосы и шумно, пьяно дышит в шею.   
  
Дин обнимает его вокруг пояса, вокруг узкой талии, затянутой слингом, прикрывает веки и думает про топор. Никак не может перестать.  
  
— Открой глаза, Дин, — настойчиво шепчет голос где-то над и внутри. — Открой глаза.   
  
Голос Кроули, напряженный и любопытный, голос Короля Ада, бесцеремонный и безотказный, вытягивающий на поверхность и толкающий вниз, под мутную, необъятную, неосознаваемо глубокую толщу воды Марианской впадины.  
  
— Дин, открой, пожалуйста, глаза! — ломко и высоко требует над ухом Сэм, и Дин открывает. Смотрит на младшего брата, напуганного до чертиков собственными глюками и страхами.   
  
Кажется, в воздухе плавает запах спермы, запах облегчения. Сэм улыбается и бормочет, не отсекая, похоже, что вслух:  
  
— Красиво. Такие зеленые.  
  
И засыпает.


End file.
